The Enderborn: A Blackrock story
by BlueLanternZed
Summary: A oneshot continuation of Rythian's The Princess: A Blackrock Story


The Realm of Dawn had fallen. Every citizen in the realm had been changed into a monster except for one child. The child was the son of the Princess of the Realm of Dawn and a Prince of a kingdom in the Overworld. Shortly before his death the Princess's father had arranged this marriage to secure an alliance between the kingdom and the Realm of Dawn. Unfortunately the Prince had received word that his kingdom in the Overworld had been struck by plague and went back to try and aid his kingdom.

The child was only 5 when he saw his mother perform the spell that changed everyone in the Realm of Dawn into shells of their former selves. Their bodies became unnaturally thin and tall, their skin turned black as night, and their eyes had become an unnatural purple. The child had seen his mother change into a monstrous black dragon with the same purple eyes as the others. Fearing for his life the child ran away, hoping that his mother wouldn't follow him. Fleeing into the Overworld through a portal that connected it to the Realm of Dawn, he turned to see his old home disappear into a void of darkness.

The child was found by a couple who adopted him as their own child. He lived there for ten years under the name of Rythian and grew into a tall, well-mannered and exceptionally strong young man, beloved by the entire village for his kindness and compassion. On the night of the child's 10th year with the family, the monsters that had once been the citizens of the Realm of Dawn invaded. They tore down homes and killed all of the inhabitants except for Rythian, who they were ordered to bring back.

When he saw his family and home get destroyed by the monsters, Rythian was overcome by grief and rage so he took his father's blade and used it to kill every last one of the monsters. By the time he had finished, dawn had arrived and with it began his work of burying everyone that had been killed by the monsters. It took him the entire day to bring the corpses of everyone in the town. By the time he had finished the sun had set and the mood had almost set also. Taking his father's blade Rythian swore on it that he would get revenge for everyone that the Monster's had killed, and defeat the Dragon that had controlled them all.

He spent the next year traveling around the Overworld looking for information about the monsters and found that they had come into the Overworld to stay. Several were spotted every night in different cities and whenever people looked directly at them they attacked. Most cities tried fortifying their walls to defend from the monsters. It was a good strategy except for one thing. The monsters could teleport. The cities placed guards inside of the walls to look out for the monsters and several were found inside it examining whatever they had found, as if they were somehow familiar.

During his travels he arrived in Mistral City, home of the Skylords and their primary airship docks. Perhaps it was chance, perhaps it was destiny, but it was there that Rythian met the great wizard Fumblemore. Upon discovering that he was a wizard Rythain tried to get him to teach himself magic. After 17 tries, a lot of flattery, and some bribery Rythain convinced Fumblemore to teach him magic. He learned several things from the old, mad wizard, some offensive spells that resulted in several explosions and some potion making, but he still learned many things about the nature of magic. Nearly 8 months since he became Fumblemore's apprentice the old wizard had dismissed Rythain from his apprenticeship saying that he'd taught him all that he knew. And so Rythain left on his travels once again.

Throughout the next two years he traveled all across the Overworld from the Great Mines of Stoneholm to the city of Icaria, from the Templar's bastion of Verigan's Hold to the docks of BBQ Bay. He learned many things during his stays from the towns and villages traveled through. The most common things he heard were about a pair of adventurers that had been fighting some ancient evil that came from the desert beyond Verigan's hold but this didn't interest him. He was only concerned about finding the entrance to the Realm of Dawn.

Near the end of his second year of searching, Rythian found what he was looking for. The portal he had left all those years ago was sitting there looking exactly as it had when he came through it. Grabbing his sword he entered the portal. His old home had changed over the years. Gripping his sword he went into the realm the Overworlders now called The End.

The Realm of Dawn had changed completely since it became The End. The once lush and prosperous land was now barren with large chunks of white rock poking out here and there. The sky now had no sun and was just a black void. However there were still creatures in The End. The monsters that were once the Realm of Dawn's inhabitants wandered around aimlessly through the realm. Rythian would get his revenge on them later he had more important things to do at the moment. He wandered throughout The End searching for his target.

Rythian spent 3 days of continuous searching before he found her, the Queen of The End, the Enderdragon. He saw her sleeping in the ruins of a castle made of obsidian. Clutching his blade tighter he charged at her and brought the blade down on her neck. The old sword broke on contact and woke the dragon from her sleep. Rising up she looked at Rythian, after a moment of observation she opened her mouth and shot a jet of deep purple flames at him. Narrowly dodging out of the way Rythian rolled behind a bit of collapsed wall and reviewed his options. On one hand he could try and escape through the portal that was a 3 days walk but if he pushed it he could be there in a day and a half, on the other hand he could fight the Dragon with only his magic and no physical weapons.

Preferring survival to revenge that he could wait for, Rythian bolted from cover and sent a magical explosion at the Enderdragon's face blinding it. Using the Dragon's disorientation Rythian ran for his life towards the exit. The Endermen that were aimlessly wandering before were now chasing after Rythian using their teleportation to slow his progress by forcing him to dodge out of the way or run into them.

Rythian ran and ran using his magic to fight the Endermen that blocked his path home. He was about halfway home when a roar was heard throughout The End. Looking back Rythian saw the Enderdragon flying towards him. Turning back he forced himself to go faster as the dragon flew closer and closer. He had the portal in sight just as a jet of purple flames hit his back and made him stumble and fall. Crawling back to his feet Rythian looked up just in time to be hit in the face by the Enderdragon's barbed tail. He was knocked back and had several cuts on the lower half of his face.

Managing to get back to his feet Rythain saw that the Enderman had surrounded him and the Enderdragon was in front of him. Using the last of his magical reserves Rythian used a teleportation spell to teleport over to the portal and fell through it as the Ender army chased after him. He made it through to the other side where he began fleeing from the portal before the army arrived from it.

He spent the next year in a town called Yogmore, He now wore a fabric mask over the lower half of his face to hide the scars he had received. He lived in Yogmore until a conflict between two citizens in the town caused it to be destroyed. In the aftermath of the battle Rythian woke and found himself once again in an unfamiliar territory. He planned on living alone for a while until one day something .changed that. It was a girl falling from the sky.


End file.
